


Welcome home, Walter!

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fondling, Groping, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: Walter receives a very nice homecoming from Fox.





	Welcome home, Walter!

 

Mulder/Skinner residence

Sunday evening

11:51 PM

Walter was just getting back from a week-long seminar. He was anxious to get back home. Home to his lover... It was three months since they started their relationship and this was the first time they had been apart for so long. It was hard to leave that Monday morning. They had unbelievable sex the night before and it continued once they awoke, almost causing him to miss his plane.

Every day for that entire week, Walter thought of him. His first night in a foreign bed without his lover was sheer torture. That first night-- and every night after that-- he would call him and they'd have phone sex. He closed his eyes and imagined his lover doing what his own hand was doing to his body.

Even though this would never replace the real thing, it was good to hear his voice. That velvety, sensual, slightly monotone resonance went right to his cock. Walter knew he had it bad for his subordinate. He was insatiable around him. The man brought out a side of him he didn't even know existed.

He couldn't get his key in the door fast enough. As he opened it, his eyes immediately searched the darkened room for his lover. The TV was on, causing the room to flicker. The volume was very low. Walter closed the door, dropping his bags and coat on the floor. He straightened up and saw Fox in the leather recliner, apparently asleep.

_**Look at 'em**,_ Walter thought as he watched him. ** _Poor baby—he tried to wait up for me...**_

As he moved closer, he noticed Fox's hand resting on the arm of the chair, holding the remote. It was pointed towards the TV. He stooded over him, admiring the view. Fox was clad only in a pair of his favorite worn jeans. The top button was open and inviting. No shoes or socks on the long narrow feet. His head was tilted up, resting against the back of the chair. His lips were slightly parted, making the lower one look plump and juicy.

Walter's eyes moved down to the rise and fall of his chest. The nipples were erect from the cool temperature of the room. As his eyes traveled downward, they lingered on the bulge hidden beneath the denim. His legs were on the foot rest and spread wide, allowing full access.

Fox was obviously having an erotic dream of some kind. Walter smiled to himself as he thought of his lover having his way with him in the dream. Walter could feel his cock stirring beneath its own confines of fabric. He couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to touch him.

He moved closer next to the chair and leaned down so his head was positioned next to Fox's head. He placed his mouth near his ear and whispered, so as not to startle him...

"I'm home, baby..."

As the words flowed from his lips, Walter gently brushed them against Fox's cheek, placing a trail of tiny kisses that ended at the corner of his mouth. He saw him take in a deep breath and let out a low sigh. Fox was reclined all the way back in the chair. Walter got up and when behind the chair. He brought his hands to Fox's shoulders, then slid them down his chest to his belly and back up again, resting a hand on each nipple.

Walter watched as Fox arched up, yawning and stretching his lanky body in an effort to awake from sleep. His long legs appeared even longer as he extended them, spreading the finger-like toes. Walter leaned down and captured his mouth, releasing a moan. He wrapped his arms around Fox's chest as Fox dropped the remote and reached up to wrap his arms around Walter's neck. Walter felt his lover coming fully awake inside his mouth, their tongues tenderly greeting and showing one another how much they were missed.

Fox's moaning became louder as he hungrily devoured his lover's mouth. Walter slid his hand across Fox's belly towards his bulge, moving his hand over it and gently squeezing. Fox spread his legs further apart, pushing his need against Walter's hand.

"I see you’re giving me quite a homecoming, huh, babe?" Walter rasped, momentarily pausing from working on his lover's mouth. He continued rubbing and squeezing Fox's genitals, making the younger man writhe in ecstasy. Fox began to pant as he gripped the arms of the chair. Walter's other hand began to tweak Fox's sensitive nipple. Fox groaned into his lover’s mouth, while savoring the unbearably wonderful sensation.

"Yeah," Fox gasped, "and hopefully I will be _cumming_ at home—soon..." He said resuming the assault on his lover's mouth.

Walter groaned as he sucked Fox's tongue greedily.

"I think I can arrange that," Walter said, stopping the kiss and pushing his hand down the front of Fox's jeans-- to Walter's delight he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I see you've made things a little easier for me," Walter said, giving his lover a sadistic grin as he nibbled on his earlobe.

"I can make things even easier," Fox said, slowly pulling down the zipper on his jeans, instantly giving his lover's hand better access. Walter accepted the invitation and cupped Fox's balls, rolling and squeezing them in his hand. Fox's hips were bucking off the chair now and he was gasping for air.

"Oh man, Walter. That's so good!" He exclaimed, sucking in his lower lip.

"I can see that," Walter grinned as he began to place tiny kisses along the side of Fox's neck.

Fox lifted his chin and closed his eyes. Walter's other hand was still rubbing and tweaking his nipples-- going from one to the other. Knowing they must be nice and sore by now, Walter leaned down and began to lick the hard nub. He slowly licked, then sucked each one, trying not to bite the already tender flesh, while his hand still groped inside his lover's jeans.

Fox continued to writhe and pant. "Walter...God...I want you...please!" he begged.

Walter removed his hand from inside the jeans and stopped torturing Fox's nipples. He moved from behind the chair and stared down at his lover's heaving body. Fox tried to catch his breath, running his tongue along his lower lip and breathing hard. He looked up at his lover, waiting for his next move.

"I've missed you so fucking much, do you know that?" Walter asked as he placed his hands on the waistband of Fox's jeans and quickly slid them down his hips. Fox lifted up to make the job easier. Walter pulled them down his legs and off his feet, dropping them on the floor. He looked down on his now gloriously naked lover, his lean muscular body covered in a fine sheen of sweat. His strong thighs were spread, revealing engorged balls and a hard cock that rested on a firm, flat belly. His lips were moist and swollen. And his eyes...his captivating hazel eyes were heavy with lust and desire.

"I've missed this body most of all," he said climbing onto the recliner and straddling Fox's hips. Walter grasped the arms of the chair then leaned down and covered Fox's mouth once again with his own. Fox leaned up grasping Walter's head as they kissed passionately.

Walter suddenly felt a great urge to release his cock from its confinement, so he got off Fox and began to remove his clothes. Fox watched him, eyes bright with excitement, as he stroked his cock. He couldn't help a lecherous grin as his eyes moved over his lover's body. Even though Walter wanted to put on a show for his lover, he also wanted to remove his clothes as quickly as possible. When he got down to his underwear, he heard a loud moan...

"God I love those ‘ _tightie-whities’_ , especially when I see there's something growing inside 'em. Come here," he whispered, reaching out his arms.

Walter obeyed, moving quickly towards his awaiting lover. Fox sat up, pushing down the foot rest with his legs, then pulled him between his open thighs and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. He let his hands slide to the firm globes of muscle, squeezing and caressing them through the cotton.

"I missed _this_ body even more," Fox said as he kissed and licked Walter's firm flat belly, dipping his tongue into the navel.

　

Walter sighed, rubbing his hands through Fox's sliky hair. Fox released him and placed his fingers in the waistband of Walter's briefs. With a quick tug, he slid them down the older man's powerful legs. Walter raised each foot to step out of them, then Fox discarded them in a corner and sat back in the chair to take in the amazing physique before him.

"You are so beautiful," Fox said, running his hands over Walter's body. Walter's cock was at full attention and bobbing in front of his face. Fox took this opportunity to kiss the head then lick it, causing Walter to take in a sharp breath. He gently caressed Fox's head while nudging it further on his cock. Fox definitely got the message. He opened his mouth taking in the head, then opened wider to take his lover deep into his mouth. Walter began to thrust his hips, while his hands stayed on Fox's head keeping it still. Walter's head fell back and he let out a loud moan--

"Oh baby, that's feels so good...mmmm."

Fox continued his work on Walter's cock, while his hands kneaded his ass, dipping a few fingers into the hot crevice. Walter could feel his orgasm building, but he didn't want to cum like this.

"Fox...God, I need you, baby...I need to be inside you," Walter rasped.

Fox stopped and looked up. "And that's where I want you," he said, his voice filled with need.

Walter grasped Fox's hands and pulled him up out of the recliner. They fell into an embrace, their mouths attacking one another-- their stiff cocks doing battle of their own.

Fox broke their embrace. Breathlessly, he said, "We better take this upstairs." He took Walter's hand and turned to lead him towards the stairs to their bedroom. Walter remained rooted to the spot. Fox turned quickly to see what was wrong.

"No," Walter said.

"What?" Fox asked with confusion in his eyes.

"No," he repeated, pulling Fox back into his arms.

"What do you mean, _no_?" Fox asked, still confused.

Walter kissed him gently on the lips, then whispered into his ear, "I want you here...now."

Fox pulled back a little to look into his lover's eyes. "Here...you want to do it here?" he asked, looking around the room.

"Yes, right here." He took hold of Fox's upper arms and turned him around to face the chair. Walter then pushed down on his shoulders until Fox was kneeling on the floor, with his thighs up against the front of the chair. Fox realized what Walter wanted, so he grabbed onto the arms of the chair. Walter got behind him, placing a foot between his knees, to move his thighs apart. Once he had him in position, Walter turned and left the room.

Fox looked back to see him bounding up the stairs, taking them two at a time, his cock bobbing with every step. He knew he went to get some lube.

*Mental note : _I must keep some down here from now on...*_

No need for condoms any more since they were committed to one another. Just before Fox was beginning to feel exposed and embarrassed in this position, Walter returned with a bottle of lube.

"Sorry 'bout that. We definitely need to keep some down here," he said, opening the bottle and applying a good amount to his fingers.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Fox grinned. He looked back and watched as Walter knelt down behind him and prepared his fingers-- then him.

Walter placed a thick index finger to the tiny entrance and gently pushed. He felt Fox tense, causing his finger not to move in smoothly.

"Open for me, baby. Come on," he said, waiting to feel him relax.

"S..sorry," Fox said, relaxing his sphincter.

"It's okay. I just don't want you to feel any discomfort whatsoever. Tonight is all about pleasure," he said, planting a kiss between Fox's shoulder blades.

Walter worked a well-lubed finger inside his lover, slowly moving it in and out. Then he added another. Fox moaned, wiggling his ass on the fingers.

"Like that, huh?" Walter asked as he smacked Fox's buttock with his free hand. "Then here, have another," he said, pushing a second finger inside.

Fox groaned loudly, jerking his head up and crying out. Apparently, Walter hit his prostate.

"Jesus, Walter...ahhhh...it's...so good. I want you now...please."

Walter complied eagerly and replaced his fingers with his cock. He coated it with the lube from his fingers, then placed it at his lover's awaiting entrance. He put his hands on Fox's firm butt cheeks, kneading then spreading them apart with his thumbs. Walter leaned forward and kissed each buttock then grasped his cock, pushing the head in slowly, allowing it to pass through the ring of muscle. Then he released it and grasped Fox's hips. Walter thrusted hard all the way in causing Fox to howl with pleasure and press the top of his head into the back of the chair.

"God, yes...you feel so fuckin' good, Walter! Fuck me...now!" he commanded.

Walter again complied and began to thrust into Fox's ass, hard and fast. Fox held onto the arms of the chair for dear life as he was being slammed into the chair. He was also aware that his cock was rubbing nicely against the soft leather of the chair. Now he could see why some people had leather fetishes.

* _God-- it felt good_ *.

Walter felt the beginnings of his orgasm. He got up, bringing Fox with him so that he was standing. Fox was now leaning down, still holding onto the arm's of the chair. Walter did this while never leaving Fox's body. He stood behind Fox, placing a hand on his back. He then reached around to grasp Fox's erection with his other hand. After pumping it a few times, Fox came all over his hand and the leather seat cushion, letting out a loud groan. Walter wiped his hand and the cushion with his discarded underwear, then placed both hands on Fox's hips and began to thrust in and out of his ass aggressively. Soon afterwards Walter came and came hard, letting out a loud roar. Sated and exhausted, Walter collapsed on Fox's back-- still inside him. Fox was too exhausted to hold up his lover, so he fell to his knees again, buring his face in the seat cushion, with Walter falling on top of him. After a while, he was finding it a little hard to breathe...

"Walter," he mumbled into the cushion, "I can't..." he said, trying to rise up.

"Fox, I'm sorry. You okay?" Walter asked with concern as he lifted himself off his lover, slipping out in the process.

Fox laid there for a moment then leaned up, turning and sliding to the floor-- his back against the chair with one knee up. "I'm absolutely fabulous," he said with a big grin. "How 'bout you?"

Walter sat beside his lover on the floor, rubbing his hand up and down Fox's thigh. He then leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

"To be honest, I'm a little bushed-- but I've never felt better," he grinned back winking.

"Oh man, you should be bushed, with coming back from your trip and all. It's a wonder you even wanted to do anything tonight," Fox realized, gently playing in Walter's chest hair.

Walter scooted Fox forward so he could sit behind him. He spread his legs wide and moved Fox between them, resting him against his chest. Fox laid his head back on Walter's shoulder as Walter spoke:

"Babe, you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do this to you. It was awful without you all those nights," Walter said, kissing the top of his lover's sweaty head. "There was no way I would not have done this tonight, even if I had to use every last ounce of energy to do it."

Fox sighed contentedly. "I'm sure glad you did. Ya' know, you woke me from a dream I was having about you," he admitted, smiling.

Walter wrapped his arms around Fox's body, "Oh really?" Walter smiled back, not letting on that he knew that already. "Let's hear it."

"Uh, uh, not tonight. We both have to go to work tomorrow and you need to get some rest. There's always tomorrow," Fox said as he got up from between Walter's legs.

"Fine," Walter's said, mocking frustration. "But-- you have to promise to tell me all about it tomorrow night." He let himself be pulled up by his lover.

"Of course I will. Now-- let's get you in the shower and off to bed," Fox said in his best authoritative voice.

Fox lead Walter up the stairs towards their bedroom.

"Oh, the TV," Walter said, turning back.

"Don't worry-- it's on a timer. It'll shut off soon. Now-- _git_!" he said, smacking Walter's ass, causing him to move a little faster up the stairs. Fox grinned to himself then moved to catch up to his lover.

　

The End... or is it?

 


End file.
